Power Of Four: Time Of The Marauders
by AngelsHalo5713
Summary: At Hogwarts The Ledgendary Power Of Four Will Rise After Seven Long Years They Will Lead To Voldemort's Demise But To Do This They Must Pay The Perilous Price The Cost That Death Seeks Is Their Own Version Of Life Will They Really Give Up Their Own Version Of Reality And If They Do Will They Wake Up In A World Of Insanity
1. I

**Hey** **guys! It's me AngelsHalo5713. I've posted this story once before, but I deleted it because I lost interest in it. But I'm back now, I've changed some of the spellings/names of the characters, (eg. Danielle and Dawn, Melynda,) and** **I** **hope** **you** **enjoy**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter, only the plot line and any characters you don't recognise. If you have a question about my characters - like if I've created a certain character or if you want to use them for your own story - PM me or review the story.**

 **~AngelsHalo5713** ㈳9

* * *

 **I: The Girl With The Purple Hair**

* * *

PJ Halliwell, was in a way, a very famous witch.

Or rather, her family was.

You see, PJ was not just the daughter of any mere witch.

She was the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valentine.

PJ was very close to her cousins. They formed the power of four - the most powerful force in the world.

Her Melinda, Jasmine and Willow were as close as sisters. They were best friends.

This year however, was a very special on for the girls.

Following the twins birthday on August the third. PJ's came on March the fifthteenth and Melinda's was a month later, arriving on the seventh of April,) all 4 of the girls were eleven.

This meant one simple thing:

Hogwarts.

The girls had waited for the phenomenal experience ever since Mel's eldest brother Wyatt had gone, two years ago. Then, a year later, Christopher - or Chris - had followed in his brothers footsteps, seeing as both boys were in the same house, Gryffindor.

Apparently, you had to duel the headmaster in order to be sorted. Depending on whether you were strategical, loyal and helped you friends, cunning or brave, you'd get put into the house that you belonged in.

After two long weeks of eagerly anticipating the train ride to school, the moment had arrived.

The four girls made their way from where Wyatt and Chris had left them so they could find their friends to a compartment that had four boys in it. There was plenty of seats left, so they asked politely if they could join them.

The first of the boys was kind of shabby in PJ's opinion. His sandy blonde hair contrasted deeply against his sickly pale skin. His robes were slightly scruffy and looked used, but he did have beautiful ocean coloured eyes.

The next was a handsome tall boy with ink black hair and intense grey blue eyes. From the way that his back was perfectly straight against the wall, or that he had a casual elegance, the girl knew he was from one of those evil rich pureblooded muggle hating Slytherin families.

The boy next to him had charming hazel eyes hidden behind geeky (but cool) circular glasses. His black hair was very messy and looked like it hadn't been brushed, as if he had just rolled out of bed. His mischievous smirk told them he was a trouble maker.

The last one was a chubby boy. He had mousy brown hair, and leaf green eyes that gleamed of joy, like he hadn't expected to be on this train, let alone with 3 new friends.

The boys were watching them carefully as well, anticipating who was going to strike up a conversation first.

They looked at the twins, who had identical navy blue eyes and silky chocolate coloured hair. They decided neither of them were going to speak, with Willow reading and Jasmine stroking her new pure white kitten, Snow.

Mel was glancing around nervously at the boys. Her mint green eyes that she had inherited from her father were darting from boy to boy and her long blonde hair was held in a messy ponytail, put there by Miss PJ herself.

PJ felt queasy as the divine silver eyes were on her. Their owner was studying her from head to toe, stopping at her elegantly curled black hair, that had the tips dyed purple, after a spell gone wrong. He continued up to her heart shaped face, examining her pink lips, and her button nose that was lightly decorated with freckles.

Then, he suddenly stopped dead, staring straight at her soft brown doe eyes. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and he looked away.

After 10 straight minutes of an awkward silence, PJ was the first to speak up.

"Hey... I'm PJ-" She started but was cut off by the strikingly handsome boy.

"PJ? What sort of a name is that?"

"It's a nickname." She said through gritted teeth.

"You really shouldn't give people your nickname. It's not a very nice one anyway. What does it stand for?" He said in a mocking tone.

"I can say what I want! And don't tell me what to do! Don't ask me what it stands for either. I hate my full name, that's why nobody calls me it." She shouted, causing an alarmed red headed, green eyed girl to barge into the compartment.

She took one glance around the room, before stopping at the the boys, muttering something under her breath and glaring at Hazel Eyes.

"Hello Evans!" He said in a overly happy voice, "How's Snively? Still got that gum stuck up his nose?"

This sent laughter around the compartment, and with a final glare at him, she said, "Well. Thanks to you Potter, Sev is in the prefect's compartment. They forced him to sit in there with the head girl, so nothing bad happens to him."

She looked at PJ, who smiled at her, then saying "Wanna come and sit with me instead of these idiots?"

The four girls left the boys, going to one with 3 other girls in it.

The first had pale skin, fair blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was very pretty. She smiled at the girls, before returning to a conversation with her neighbour.

The girl in question was like her friend, beautiful. She had long brown hair, braided to her side, and her eyes were a unique jade green. She had tanned skin that matched her other features.

The last girl had shoulder length golden coloured hair. She was writing something down in a leather book. She possessed light brown eyes, that focused on the girls in turn, smiling at them warmly, before returning to her book.

'Evans' gestured them to take a seat, grinning at the girls,

"I'm Lily by the way, this is Chérie," The blonde again, smiled at the girls, "That's Reagan," The brunette waved, not quitting her conversations, "And that's Elouise." The girl observed in her writing didn't even look up this time.

"I'm PJ."

"Melynda"

"Jasmine"

"I'm Willow,"

The girls settled into an easy conversation.

Turns out, Chérie is French, and has a brother and sister who are also starting this year, Lóuis and Lucílle.

Reagan's parents own the biggest fashion company in all of Britan, Everly Designs, and when PJ came to know of this, she simply stated that she needed to visit her over the summer, so she could steal half of her wardrobe.

Elouise (or Elly as she preferred to be called) comes from a traveling family, but her parents own a wizarding newspaper - they didn't catch the name - and she has an older brother.

Just then, the train came to a skidding halt, then, so many things happened at once it was hard for the girls to even process them.

They were told by a giant to get into boats, in groups of 4, it was quite funny actually how the boy from the train's boat just managed to tip slightly in one direction, causing all four of them to fall out - Mel, Rose and Jasmine all knew it was PJ using her telekinesis - then nearly get eaten by the giant squid.

They were told by a strict looking teacher to wait outside, then, the same woman walked briskly back to them, with the whole crowd of eleven year olds following.

The boy from the train, Sirius Black, got sorted into Gryffindor.

When she eyed the table, she could see Wyatt's friend Caleb give her a thumbs up, and she unconsciously blushed.

Chérie got called forward, gaining an entire to Ravenclaw house.

Then, Lily was also sorted into Gryffindor, along with Reagan, who grinned at the girl.

When Jasmine Halliwell was called, the hall went silent. The elder students who obviously knew of their legacy, were whispering to the younger ones.

Then, Jasmine went towards the hat and with a conflicted look on her face, she sat down at the Slytherin table.

Mel went next, she obviously wanted to go to the Gryffindor table, and PJ wanted her to, but both were disappointed when she sat next to Chérie at the Ravenclaw one.

When PJ was called forward as 'Prudence' she sent a witheringly glare at the deputy head, before she could even finish the first syllable, she said "Sorry, PJ Halliwell"

She herself was very confident, she had been told by many people, that she was the brave one of the bunch.

'Well, what do we have here? A charmed one? Just like the other 4 girls then? Oh, I see something else, half Cupid eh? Well... I know where to put you, you are undoubtedly brave.' An old sounding voice said in her head.

"GRYFFINDOR" Echoed through the hall, with the table in question clapping wildly, as well as the rest, besides the one in green.

She learnt that the sandy haired boy was called Remus Lupin, the chubby one was Peter Pettigrew, and 'Potter' had the first name of James.

Willow herself, had gone rather pale when her name was called, she didn't like all of the people staring at her. She got into Hufflepuff house, and she sat next to Chérie's twin, Lucílle.

Her, Reagan, Elly and Lily retreated back to their common room, with the other first years, without a single argument happening

And PJ went to bed that night, thinking the next seven years were going to be amazing, and not one bad thing was going to happen.

And for her first four years at Hogwarts, nothing bad did happen. The cousins strayed apart, Mel refused to even talk to Jasmine because of her being in Slytherin. The girls (Lily, Elly, Reagan and PJ) got closer, and so did the boys from the train.

But what she didn't know, was that her life was going to get a lot worse, a lot faster.


	2. II

**Hey! This is just a short filler chapter, I thought it would be pretty rushed if they headed straight to their seventh year straight away.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter, only the plot line and any characters you don't recognise. If you have a question about my characters - like if I've created a certain character or if you want to use them for your own story - PM me or review the story.**

 **~AngelsHalo5713**

* * *

 **II: The Summer Party**

* * *

It was two weeks before the start of PJ's seventh and final year at

Hogwarts. It was the 18th of August, and she was spending it alone in her cream coloured she shared this room with her cousin Melinda

She, Chris and Wyatt had been living with them since PJ was 13. Their mother had died, and their father was so heart broken, that he took up the elders offer to rejoin their circle and eventually, this lead to him abandoning them.

PJ and Mel used to be great friends, along with Willow and Jasmine. But all four of them were sorted into separate houses at Hogwarts.

Her blonde and beautiful cousin in question walked in, smirking at the dark haired beauty.

'The party will be great. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop are out. PJ won't tell on me. And... James will be there.'

Those were the thoughts that she heard from Melinda's head.

Yes, PJ was a telepath, get over it.

She was also empathetic, an empath if your not very intellectual when it comes to identifying different powers, she was also telekinetic, and she had the power of suggestion. She got visions of the future and could freeze time, as well as creating a huge pink shield to protect the ones she cared about. She could beam, that's the name of the Cupid teleportation. And, a power that greatly helped with her martial arts was her levitation.

"What party Mel? Is it one that you and your Mean Girls are having? We is my invataion Melinda?"

By 'Mean Girls', PJ meant the horribly mean girls that Mel hung out with. There was Lana Scotts, Blaire Hilton and of course Chérie Devereux. They were the other 7th year Ravenclaws. PJ despised them deeply.

"I thought you agreed that you'd stay out of my mind Prudy." Mel commented, using PJ's childhood nickname that she hated.

"I thought we agreed that you would pack it in with the stupid pathetic nickname!" She shouted, before continuing, "Maybe I should just go around Hogwarts calling you Smelly Mellie. I bet James would find that very attractive."

"Ugh! You're so insufferable. I hate you!"

"But you can't hate me Smelly Mellie, I'm your cousin for gods sake." PJ quipped in a cheerful voice.

"Well believe me PJ, I hate you." She glared as she stormed out of the room.

"I'll go and tell Chrissy and Wy that you're having a party, besides, you can't have a party, Pandy is eleven, you will keep my baby sister up all night with your stupid party!"

"It's only going to be me, possibly you if you be nice for once, James, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, Everly, Young, Lana is busy and Blaire is in the hospital, so Chérie is bringing Lóuis and Lucílle. Hope and Haylee might be able to make it, if I text them that is. So really it's not much of a party, more of a gathering between friends."

PJ just sighed. "Fine. Do as you wish."

Four hours later, PJ was sketching some weird blurry images, she had seen them in a dream, and couldn't get it out of her head.

All of her art work started out as a blur. The image would come clear soon enough.

A loud knocking sound echoed through the silent house, followed by distinctive voices.

Then, as PJ made her way to the door, to invite the guests in quickly, she wished that she didn't.

On the doorstep of the ledgendary Halliwell Manor, were the four most troublesome boys in her year, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius 'Bloody' Black and their lackey Peter Pettigrew.

"Is this the right house? We were told it's this address - Oh! It's you Halliwell. Move out the way so we can get in then. Where's Mel?"

'I hope Lily Flower is coming. I'm having withdrawals from not seeing her breathtakingly beautiful face.'

"Lily is coming." PJ murmured.

"How did yo - " He started but was cut off from Pandy's voice from the top of the stairs.

"PJ, when's Mom getting back? And Daddy? I miss them already."

"Come here, Panda-Bear." I said to my dark haired sister.

She ran up to me and hugged me, before looking at the four boys curiously, then turning to her sister, "PJ, who are they?"

"That's Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Mel decided that she's having a party. Go back to bed and mare sure that Parker doesn't come down will you?" I ordered.

The hyperactive 11 year old sprinted up the stairs, her long dark brown hair waving behind her.

Black cocked a brow. "Are you going to let us in or not?"

I moved out of the way, unconsciously hoping that Parker wouldn't beam down here, just to defy her orders . She tended to do that quite often.

Luckily, she didn't. Black sat down on the couch, putting his feet on her Grams' coffee table in the process.

"Get you feet of the damn table Black." She growled.

He was about to retort when another knock came from the door.

Reagan Everly sashayed in, wearing the chic glasses and designer clothes. "Lily's on her way, she got head girl. I'm guessing you got prefect, I didn't and Elouise owled me earlier, she didn't, What on earth is Black doing, sitting on your sofa?" She asked PJ a incredulous tone.

"Come on!" The familiar Lily Evans screamed from the front door. "Please say I got the right house?"

James' face immediately lit up, PJ sped to her friend, saying, "Go upstairs, first door on the left and sit there till I come up." She bossed her. Lily took a hint, gathering that James was probably there. Or one of Mel's friends.

James pouted sadly at the dark haired beauty, Reagan who leant against the wall chuckled, dragging PJ off before her and Sirius started another screaming match.

Throughout the night, PJ, Elly, Reagan and Lily kept mostly to themselves, in PJ's room.

Late after Elly, Remus, Peter and all the rest of the guests besides Reagan, Lily and the disastrous duo.

PJ and Lily were just sat on the sofa, flicking through the various television channels, well PJ was, Lily was... Well... You'll see.

"C'mon PJ, I just wanna hear one tiny little song. Just a verse? Please? Those 3 are busy, they can't hear, just grab your guitar an-" Lily pleaded with the witch, that is, until Black and Potter came down with Melinda in tow.

"What you whining about now Evans?" He said, a cocky grin on the 17 year olds face.

"PJ here refuses to sing and play her guitar! I've never heard her before." She moaned, sending a pointed look in her direction.

"Halliwell plays guitar?" Potter said, a dazed expression on his face as he stared at Lily.

"She's amazing James, PJ. Sing. Now." Mel, starting it out in a sweet voice, to her cold and icy tone PJ was much too used to.

"PJ, PJ, PJ!" Reagan, now appearing at the stairway chanted.

PJ felt herself getting pretty angry, she hated it when she got mad, her emotions went out of control and she ended up destroying her bedroom.

Mel cast a worried glance at her cousin, before guiding the rest of them off to their shared room, winking at her.

'Was Mel just trying to... help me?' She thought in a confused tone. It wasn't that big of a secret that the 4 cousins didn't get along very well. Sure, PJ and Haylee still spoke, Mel and Hope still had their traditional movie nights and they had a family dinner every other Sunday.

But this was weird. Even for Mel.

Shrugging, she threw herself back on the sofa. Reaching across the table to grab her sketch pad and continue drawing the blurred drawings. She could make out 4 blob like figures, using her power of premonitions that she had near enough mastered, her vision went black.

A ghostly white wolf walked through, he was wrestling with a black shaggy dog. A huge stag charged, pushing the wolf off the dog, and a rat scurried along the floor, at a speedy pace.

The paper now resembled the scene perfectly. The wolf was being pushed back by the graceful stag, and the dog, newly freed from the play fighting, looked like he was in position to pounce on the animals. The mouse was perched near the dogs foot, as if the grim like mutt was protecting him somehow.

The next two weeks past by awfully quick. PJ got Gryffindor Prefect.

'Lily got Head Girl then,' She had thought, upon the arrival of the letter.

Wyatt purchased all of their books for them, he works at a bar in Diagon Alley, it made more sense for him to just purchase them.

And soon enough, they were on the train. Waiting for the arrival of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.


	3. III

**Hi, Angel here! I've written chapter 3 pretty quickly, I love this story and I just love writing it. If you were wondering about the *spoiler* tragic events that happen in this chapter, it's because I need a reason to get the marauders and PJ, as well as Mel, Hope, Haylee and PJ back friends again. And, if you were wondering, yes, there will be James/Lily in this. There will be Sirius Black/? and there will be Remus/OC. I may even give Peter a girlfriend if you want (then he doesn't have to be around as much ?** **)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter, only the plot line and any characters you don't recognise. If you have a question about my characters - like if I've created a certain character or if you want to use them for your own story - PM me or review the story.**

 **~AngelsHalo5713**

* * *

 **III: Her Name**

* * *

The train ride was rather uneventful. PJ sat in her usual compartment with all the girls. James Potter - Lily is sure that Dumbledore has some kind of drug in his sherbet lemons - was Head Boy, and Lily as PJ had guessed, got Head Girl.

Mel and Andy Davis were Ravenclaw prefects, Katy Smith and Michael Hewitt were Hufflepuff prefects, Severus Snape and Monique Baxter were the Slytherin ones and of course, Remus kept his position of Gryffindor prefect alongside her.

When they got to the Great Hall, the first years were sorted - Pandora joined her eldest sister in Gryffindor, much to the annoyance of Parker who was a Ravenclaw - and Dumbledore made his speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, students of old and new. I hope you enjoy the feast, but before it arrives, I offer you a few words of advise. Stay away from the 9th Corridor, it is still out of bounds after the still undiscovered pranking group, dubbed the 'Marauders' set extremely explosive fire works off in that area. Dungbombs are still banned, as well as pranking paper and electric bonbons. Beware that if any student is caught mucking about with the Whomping Willow, they will be severely punished. Also, I would like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cole Turner."

PJ's head shot up from her immature silly face making competition with Black to face the new professor's. He was exactly like PJ's mum had told her, tall, dark and handsome. He stared back at her, clearly knowing who she was.

'PJ, can you hear me?' Jasmine thought. Willow was sending Melinda worried looks, indicating that they recognised Cole as well.

'Yep. He's looking at me, he knows who we are. You're scared? Really? Don't be. He can't lay a finger on us.' She shot back through the telepathic link.

She got back silence.

Dumbledore caught her eye and nodded. She knew what this meant. This was the year, that their powers were revealed to the school.

And then, after a much uneventful dinner, they went to bed.

PJ got up late for lessons the next day. This meant that she wouldn't have enough time to do her hair, and her make-up, which she spent hours on, doing it all naturally.

This meant that she was late for Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin.

So, true to her Gryffindor side, the eldest Halliwell girl walked into lesson 20 minutes late. She walked past Cole's desk, and into the seat he pointed to, which was unfortunately between Severus Snape and Sirius Black.

Black and Snape both regarded her entrance coldly, not paying much attention to her.

About 40 minutes into the lesson, of just reading up to chapter 4, Professor Dumbledore politely knocked at the door, a letter in his hand.

"Professor Turner, I realised that Miss Halliwell wasn't at breakfast this morning. A letter came for her, I simply came to give it to her."

Then he turned to the girl in question and handed her the carefully folded up paper. He exited the classroom, and they resumed reading.

As the rest of the class was reading, PJ carefully shoved it into her pocket.

"Now, as you have read the material carefully, we are now going to be experimenting with some boggarts. And yes, I do realise that you have already worked with boggarts in the past, but I would like to go over the material quickly.

"I'm going to call you up to the front in a randomly selected order. First..." He paused as he grabbed a name out of the hat, "Is Sirius Black."

Black shot a nervous look back at Potter, who was on the back row next to Jennifer Lawrence, a Slytherin and Lily.

Black slowly went towards the big box, Cole unclipped it with a wave of his wand, and out came Potter.

We were all confused at first, wondering how somebody's best friend is their greatest fear.

Then he opened his mouth.

"You're a disgrace you know. A horrible excuse for your friend. Just like all of those slimy slytherins, just like your family..." Boggart Potter yelled, but was cut off by Sirius screaming the counter curse; 'Ridikulas'. Potter turned into Snape and his pants fell off. Real amusing.

More and more people got called, but PJ didn't till right after Potter.

She was sure that she was shaking as she walked towards the big coffin like box.

Out popped an image of the Halliwell manor. It was up in flames, and 2 figures were standing out side. The figures were her mom, Wyatt and herself. Wyatt turned into many different demons that she and her cousins had faces, even turning into Cole, but eventually, it was the old Source that she used to have night mares about, Chris would traumatise her and Mel for hours on end about it. The Source went towards her mother and ripped out her heart.

A single tear fell down her cheek, but nobody noticed. More were surprised by the fact that the girl was staring at the screen, not moving, and not even attempting to perform the spell. Cole, a look of sadness in his eyes, slammed the box shut. Telling them to get out.

Transfiguration was the next lesson. PJ sat next to Lily, it was a class with the Ravenclaws.

About half way through McGonagal's usual lecture on 'the safety of transfiguration' Lily nudged PJ, and whispered to her, "Have you opened that letter yet PJ? It must be important if Dumbledore delivered it himself."

Truthfully, PJ had completely forgotten that there even was a letter sitting in the bottom of her pocket. Lily was right though, it must be important.

She neatly tore the letter open, pulling out the parchment and reading the fancy writing.

Dear Miss Prudence J. Halliwelll,

I'm sorry to say that last night at 11:30 PM, your mother, Phoebe M. Halliwell, was killed by a masked figure. This person is thought to be the mysterious Lord Voldemort, or one of his followers, the death eaters. Again, I am very sorry for your loss.

Minister of Magic, Millicent K. Scription

Her hands froze around the paper, like she had done barely 15 minutes ago, when she had seen the boggart.

Lily quickly noticed this, and said in a slightly louder and definitely more alarmed tone, "Why are you crying?"

McGonagal noticed this and briskly strode over, taking the letter from her shaking hands.

She smiled sadly at her and helped the crying teen to the door, where she sat there, waiting.

"Mr Potter, I do believe that one of your parents passed on over the summer, would you like to go and comfort Ms Halliwell?"

It wasn't much of a question, she eyed him with that steely glare of hers 'till he made his way to the door, and sat beside PJ.

"Hey..." He said in a tone that suggested the conversation was awkward, which it was. He was comforting a girl that he didn't talk to that much.

Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice that. She just sniffed, and didn't say anything.

"My dad died last month you know, so I kinda know how you feel. We both don't know who kill-"

She glared at the boy, "Stop, just stop trying to make this better! You don't know how this feels! And for the record Potter, I do know who killed my mother." She said, walking away from the boy.

Sprinting back to the Gryffindor common room, she decided to not let it bother her. She was going to pretend that it simply did not happen. Her mother didn't die. She is simply at home with her dad watching the muggle television and writing her column. And she wasn't going to take peoples pity about what they think happened. She wasn't going to cry and she wasn't going to beam over to talk to her dad.

And she did pretend it was alright, until the free period.

Mel marched over to her, where she was sitting with Lily. The boys were beside them too, discretely listening in on their 'girl talk'.

"How you holding up PJ?" She said, sweetly.

She raised a brow before confidently replying in a cool voice "I don't know what you are talking about Melinda."

Both Lily - who didn't know what was going on - the boys - who all didn't know either besides James - and Mel, all looked extremely confused.

"I don't get why you do this PJ." She shook her head and winked at Lily, knowing this route will always get her out of this 'ignorant' phase.

"I don't still understand what you mean Melinda."

"Yes you do. You know that you're doing this on purpose because you just don't want to accept the fact that your mom is dead. She's gone and she's never coming back and you just don't want to cry about it because you know that if you do, it becomes real." She said calmly.

But, PJ just shook her head angrily and glared some more. "Sorry Mel, still don't have a clue what you're on about, why don't you go back and chat with Lana and Co.?"

Mel, just rolled her eyes, and thought again about what to say. Usually she cracked by now. When Billie's eldest son Luke got killed by a demon, she did the same thing, and the only thing that made the cry about it was her Aunt Piper screaming. So, Mel tried the full name route, forgetting that PJ's full name had not beEn spoken since before they started at Hogwarts.

"Prudence Johanna Halliwell! Just cut it out! Cry about it like a normal person instead of acting like nothing hurts you and that you're unbreakable because you are obviously not!"

Then, for a moment, everyone was silent, because everyone had crowded around to see the girls argue. And everyone was shocked at the discovery of PJ's initials. Nobody knew what PJ stood for, but now they did.

"Don't you dare call me that name Mel. We both know that I don't get called it anymore. And you know why. It's why you prefer Mel to Melinda Charlotte. And for the record, I have cried about it, but I'd rather not anymore."

And with that, her eyes flashed dangerously. PJ couldn't control her powers very well when she got into these little spats with Mel, but she expected everyone to get knocked back by an invisible telekinetic force, not for the patch of grass that she had been currently glaring at, to suddenly set on fire, a big beautiful pink fire.

Mel seemed to notice that her emotions were out of control, because she got rid of the fire with a wave of her want and stepped over to PJ, who had tears streaming down her face.

Mel hugged her cousin tight, ignoring the tears that were staining her pure white shirt or that PJ was muttering things like: "Mom's gone forever." Or "I'm so so sorry Mel."

Then, the boys looked at each other, Black coming out with a comment as usual.

"Well, now the emotions are out of the way, it takes 5 hours to walk up the divination ladders, off we pop Halliwell."

And from that day, Mel and PJ were officially as close as sisters. Now they just had to rebuild the friendship with Jasmine and Willow, as well as talk to Dumbledore about what he needs the power of four for.

They were in for a hell of a year.


End file.
